The invention relates to a fluid valve apparatus, particularly a three-way, manually-actuated, liquid control valve used for controlling flow in conduits.
Manually actuated valves have been used for many years, and have many sizes and configurations. Simple, 3-way valves associated with small bore pipes, such as domestic garden hose pipes, can be fabricated from injection moulded plastic, but larger valves for controlling flow in larger bore pipes, such as those used in forest fire fighting, are usually manufactured from machined metal casings. Machined metal is usually preferred for effective sealing of ports therein, and for ruggedness to withstand the tough handling that occurs during usage.
Attempts to manufacture the larger valves from injection moulded plastic have generally been unsuccessful due to leakage problems that can occur with poorly fitting valve seating surfaces which can distort easily when injection moulded in relatively large sizes.